¿Que Paso Ayer, Castle?
by Jesfrik
Summary: "Castle, Ryan y Espo, van a una improvisada despedida, sin imaginarse todas las consecuencias que traerán a New York... Sera capaz Castle, de iniciar de nuevo, o por el contrario arruinar su vida... Situado después del 4x08"


Les damos las gracias por leer...

Esperamos les guste y disfruten la lectura...

Ningún personaje es nuestro...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**I**

Un haz de luz se coló sutilmente, por una de las ventanas de aquella espectacularmente fabulosa suite, dándole de lleno en la cara a un Kevin Ryan, que con la boca ligeramente abierta tomaba una larga y merecida siesta. La molesta luz solar, propicio que el aletargado detective abriera los ojos lentamente. Grave error. Quedo momentáneamente ciego y una sensación de nauseas lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Una punzada de dolor en la espalda, producto de haber dormido en el suelo, le obligo a levantarse tan lentamente como pudo. Una vez sentado se masajeo las sienes, intentando en vano, disminuir la fuerte resaca que estaba sintiendo. Cuando se incorporó por completo, echo un vistazo a la habitación. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Comenzaba asustarse, cuando a su mente llegaron varias imágenes de su "Improvisada" despedida de soltero. Ahora era todo más claro, o al menos eso creía. Camino un poco por la suite, intentando encontrar señales de vida y una corriente de aire paso entre sus piernas provocándole un escalofrío, mismo que se trasformó en miedo, al advertir que no llevaba pantalones. ¿Qué demonios había pasado anoche? Trato de recordar, pero solo le venían a la mente imágenes muy vagas, y nada reveladoras. ¡Demonios! Ahora ¿Cómo le explicaba a Jenny eso? Lo mejor sería relajarse, así que se sentó en el sofá más cercano. De pronto oyó un estruendo, proveniente de la cocina. Se levantó, con la esperanza de encontrarse a uno de sus amigos. Respiro de alivio al ver a Javier Esposito. Lucia demacrado. La camisa estaba desgarrada y le faltaba una de las mangas. Tenía un pequeño moretón en el ojo izquierdo; pero lo más raro eran esos extraños collares.

–Bro… ¿Qué diablos paso? –Dijo Espo desconcertado.

–Créeme que yo también quiero saber eso… no recuerdo mucho… que va, no recuerdo nada. Solo imágenes…

–Bueno, al menos tu recuerdas algo… mi mente esta en blanco… pero… por como se ve este lugar, imagino que la pasamos en grande… espera, ¿Y tus pantalones?

–No tengo ni idea… Javi… y si…

–Tranquilo. No creo que hayas engañado a Jenny anoche…

–¿Cómo estas tan seguro…?

–Porque te conozco… y tú, aunque te estés cayendo de borracho, no harías una cosa así… Y es una lástima que no recordemos, porque en verdad se ve que la pasamos muy bien…

–Si… eso parece… espera… ¿Y Castle…?

–Es verdad… bueno, no hay de qué preocuparnos, de seguro sigue durmiendo –Espo se acercó a la nevera, y saco un Red Bull. –A mí lo único que me preocupa ahora, es quitarme esta cruda… en verdad me va a estallar la cabeza… además, debemos de prepararnos para regresar a New York, porque aunque tengamos la aprobación de Beckett, no debemos darnos el lujo de faltar al trabajo…

–En eso tienes razón… pero no podemos irnos y dejar a Castle…

–Él está bien.

–¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Qué tal que nos pasa como en esa película, donde un grupo de amigos van a Las Vegas, para celebrar la despedida de soltero de uno de ellos, y al igual que nosotros no recuerdan nada, y no encuentran a uno de sus colegas…

–Ryan, relájate. Para empezar, Castle no es el que se va a casar, eres tú. La boda no será mañana. Y Castle no es un niño, puede regresar solo. Es más, el conoce estos lugares mejor que nosotros, estará bien.

–No me parece correcto, abandonar a un amigo. Y más, si esta medio ebrio, con resaca, sin recuerdos y en un lugar desconocido.

–Tienes razón. A un amigo nunca se le abandona… pero, no sabemos si Castle está perdido. ¿Por qué no revisas en los cuartos?

–Buena idea… –Ryan se acercó a las habitaciones de la suite, cuando se abrió la puerta, y de ella salió una chica, de cabello castaño un poco alborotado y medio desnuda… Ryan la miro dudoso. –¿Hola?

–Hola Kevin… –Ryan abrió muy grande los ojos ante el llamado de aquella chica desconocida. –Javi… –Se dirigió a Espo, quien también abrió muy grandes los ojos.

–¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres…? –Pregunto Espo, quien se acercó.

–¡Oh! vamos… chicos, no me recuerdan… soy Katy…

–Lo sentimos, pero…

–¡Oh! No importa, ayer estaban muy ebrios… en fin… díganle a Ricky que voy por un poco de café y vuelvo…– La chica se acercó a la puerta, y antes de irse se giró. –¿Gustan algo de comer? ¿Café?

–Estamos bien… pero un poco de café no, nos caería nada mal. –Sonrió Espo.

–De acuerdo, en seguida vuelvo. –En cuanto aquella chica salió de la suite, Espo y Ryan compartieron una mirada de desconcierto.

–¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Qué pinta en todo esto…?

–Ni idea, bro. Pero, con que no se haya casado con uno de nosotros, me basta…

–Eso ni lo digas… que yo ya estoy comprometido…

–Ya… y yo…

–¿Qué? ¿Y con quién?

–Pues aunque Lanie y yo nos hayamos dado un tiempo, creo que las cosas entre nosotros pueden ir más lejos… de todas formas, no quiero casarme en un arranque de locura, en Atlantic City, Las Vegas, ni en ningún lado…

–De todas formas, ella nos dejó un mensaje para "Ricky", así que el que está en problemas es él, no nosotros…

–¿Crees que ellos pudieron haberse…?

–No lo sé. Pero si es así, Beckett le mete un tiro…

–Sí, pobre…

–Esperemos que no. Imagínate a una Beckett irritada por la estupidez de Castle… nos torturaría…

–Sin mencionar que nos mataría primero a nosotros, por permitir que haga estupideces…

–Al menos no está perdido… ven, vamos a despertarlo, para largarnos de aquí. –Los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación, por la que había salido aquella chica. Al entrar se encontraron con un verdadero desastre… muebles tirados por todas partes, un lio de ropa, la ventana rota, cortinas cubiertas por alguna extraña sustancia pegajosa… y la cereza que adorna el pastel. Un Castle de cabello alborotado, tirado boca arriba colgando en una esquina de la cama, su cuerpo desnudo e enroscaba con una sábana blanca, que apenas le cubría una parte de la cintura; marcas de labios carmín le adornaban el cuello y parte del torso, junto con un poco de esa sustancia pegajosa en una ceja y parte del pelo…

–Vaya, menuda pinta tiene…

–Ahora podemos estar seguros que el único que tubo sexo anoche, fue él…

–Eso parece… sabes, ¿Por qué no le sacamos un par de fotos…?

–¿Qué? Espo, no hay que ser tan crueles… vamos que es nuestro amigo…

–Sí, pero… vamos que está en una posición muy tentadora… sería material suficiente, para burlarnos de él eternamente…

–Sí. Pero no está bien…

–O para chantajearlo y conseguir el Ferrari…

–Sácalas… – Espo sonrió con malicia, y se sacó el celular de los pantalones. Comenzó a tomarle varias fotos al cuerpo semidesnudo sobre la cama… –Con eso bastara… –Ambos amigos sonrieron. Cuando sonó un celular.

–¿Es tu móvil?

–No, el mío no es… aunque no se bien dónde está…

–Debe ser el de Castle…

–Sí, es el de él… -Ryan se acercó a un pequeño mueble, donde provenía el sonido. –¡Mierda!

–¿Qué?

–Es Beckett… -Ryan enseño a Espo el celular, donde aparecía la cara sonriente de la detective.

–Debemos despertar a Castle, para que conteste. Hey, bro… despierta… –Espo lo zarandeaba.

–¿Mientras que hago? Contesto…

–No. Deja el buzón, colgara pronto. –Y tal y como dijo Espo, el celular de Castle dejo de sonar. –Castle despierta… –Volvió a oírse el sonido del celular.

–Sera mejor que contestemos… que tal que es una emergencia…

–¿Emergencia? ¿Cómo cuál? Además, ¿Por qué le marcaría a Castle, en vez que a nosotros?

–Porque puede ser una emergencia familiar. Castle, me dijo que Alexis estaría sola…

–De acuerdo, contesta…

–Mejor hazlo tu… no soy bueno mintiendo. –Le paso el celular a Espo, quien contesto en seguida.

–Hey…

–¿Castle?

–No, soy Esposito.

–¡Oh! Espo, ¿Por qué estas contestando el teléfono de Castle?

–Es que él… él está tomando una ducha… vine a decirle que se apurara, para regresar a New York, y oí el teléfono. Cuando vi que eras tú, pensé que podría ser importante…

–Ok… ¿Esta todo en orden?

–Sí, de maravilla. ¿Por qué tendría que haber algo mal…?

–No se… bueno, solo quería saber si estaban bien. Y ya que estoy hablando contigo, para decirte que no se preocupen en llegar antes del mediodía. Hable anoche con Gates, y les dio permiso para llegar tarde hoy…

–Perfecto… entonces pasaremos a desayunar algo, y volvemos…

–Bien… ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

–Muy bien. No te preocupes Beckett.

–Ok. Entonces los veo aquí…

–Bien… nos vemos…

–Nos vemos…

–¿Qué dice?

–Nada. Solo quería saber si estábamos bien. Y me dijo que Gates nos dio permiso para llegar después del mediodía.

–Perfecto. Así tendremos tiempo de despertar a Castle, despejarnos un poco y volver. Ahora a despertar a Castle…

–Tengo una idea… espera aquí un segundo. –Espo fue al baño del cuarto, y volvió en seguida con un poco de agua en un bote… se acercó a Castle, y derramo todo el líquido en el escritor. Quien pego un grito al sentir la fría agua por su cuerpo desnudo.

–¿¡QUE DEMONIOS…!? –Grito Castle, mientras se sentaba de golpe, pasando su mirada de Espo a Ryan, y viceversa. –¿Por qué me mojan?

–Lo siento, bro. Pero fue la única forma que encontré para despertarte.

–Toma, vístete. Tenemos poco tiempo. Debemos volver. –Ryan le dio su ropa.

–Chicos… sonara raro, pero no recuerdo lo que paso ayer…

–Descuida. Nosotros tampoco…

–¡Oh! Anoche si que nos la pasamos en grande verdad…

–Así es… pero por lo visto, tu más… ¿Cómo es que dejaste la habitación así…? –Pregunto un muy dudoso Ryan.

–La dejaron así, dirás. Bro, ¿Recuerdas a una tal "Katy"?

–¿Katy? ¿Katy… Katy… Katy…? –Castle comenzó a vestirse. –No, ¿Quien es ella?

–Al parecer, anoche dormiste con ella…

–¿Qué? No recuerdo… ¿Están seguros?

–Claro. Ella salió de tu habitación hace poco, y nos pidió que te dijéramos que iba por café, y que volvía.

–¡Demonios! No la recuerdo… ¡Uff! Ese es el precio que tienes que pagar por beber tanto. Yo nunca aprendo la lección… –Espo y Ryan rieron ante la declaración.–Bien chicos, yo ya pague la suite. Así que podemos irnos. Esperen… ¿y mi móvil? –Castle terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

–Aquí tienes –Se lo entrego Espo. –Por cierto marco Beckett… –La cara de Castle se transfiguro en una máscara de miedo. –Solo quería saber cómo estábamos. Descuida…

–Bueno… –Salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose a un sofá, esperando a que Ryan encontrara los pantalones. Una vez que estaban listos, y no olvidaban nada, decidieron salir de aquella suite de lujo. Pero antes, de que siquiera llegaran a la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando ver a la chica de nombre Katy.

–Hola chicos… ¿ya se iban? –Miro a Rick… –Hola amor… –Se acercó, tomándolo por la nuca, para besarlo apasionadamente. Castle se sorprendió, pero no pude evitar corresponder al beso… mientras que Ryan y Esposito se quedaban con la boca abierta.

–Hola… Katy…

–Les iba a traer café, pero se me hacía complicado traerlo hasta acá. Mejor bajemos a desayunar algo… –Katy tomo del brazo a Castle, y se dirigieron a la salida. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al comedor. No sabían que decir. Castle, no recordaba muy bien aquella chica, pero tenía una ligera sensación que las cosas iban a empeorar. Se sentaron, y en silencio tomaron café.

–¿Me pasarían el azúcar? –Dijo Ryan, sin dirigirse a alguien en específico.

–Aquí tienes Kevin. –Dijo Katy, pasándole el azúcar. Fue entonces que Ryan se fijó en su mano, y sin poder evitarlo se atraganto con el café. Desconcertando a Espo, quien le golpeo la espalda, para calmarlo. –Lo siento… Javi, puedes acompañarme un momento… –Dijo levantándose de la mesa, y alejándose un poco.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Se casaron…

–¿Qué? ¿Quiénes se casaron?

–Castle y esa chica…

–¿¡Qué!? ¿C-Cómo lo…?

–La chica trae un anillo en el dedo anular. Me fije cuando me paso el azúcar…

–Diablos. Ahora si Castle está metido en un buen lio…

–Ni me digas… Debemos decirle, estoy seguro que no lo sabe…

–¿Pero cómo? Esa chica no lo deja… mira como lo tiene bien aprensado del brazo… ya se, mandale un mensaje y dile lo que pasa…

–¿Un mensaje…? Y no crees que ella se daría cuenta…

–No creo que Castle sea tan tonto para dejar que lean el mensaje…

–Bien, se lo mandare… -Ryan saco su teléfono, y comenzó a teclear… –Listo, veamos cómo reacciona… –Dijo un poco divertido…

Castle estaba desorientado. No sabía que estaba pasando, y esa chica no lo dejaba ni respirar. Se le colgaba al cuello insistentemente. Maldijo al alcohol, y las estúpidas consecuencias. Le dolía horrendo la cabeza, tenía nauseas, y casi no podía soportar la luz del sol. Sitio vibrar su celular. Lo saco y vio que era un mensaje de Ryan. ¿Por qué le mandaría un mensaje, si está ahí…? No importa si eso le da la excusa para separarse de su cariñosa acompañante… Lo abrió…

"_Hermano, estas metido en una buena… Mírale la mano izquierda a Katy… "_

Castle se extrañó ante aquel mensaje, pero obedeció a Ryan. Miro su mano y… la vista se le empezó a nublar… respiro entrecortadamente… no podía ser cierto… en la mano tenía un anillo… un anillo modesto y nada ostentoso. Como había ocurrido aquello… un escalofrió lo invadió, y comenzaron a pasar muy rápidamente imágenes de la noche anterior…

"_Castle estaba sentado en un taburete, con una bebida en la mano. La camisa medio abierta, y había una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que lo miraba embelesada._

–_Así que tu nombre es Katy… o sea que eres Katherine, ¿verdad?_

–_Si, ese es mi nombre…_

–_Es muy hermoso… ¿no sé por qué me recuerda a alguien?_

–_Bueno, no lo sé Richard…_

–¡_Oye! No me digas Richard. Así solo me dice mi madre… dime Rick, o Ricky… _

–_De acuerdo Ricky… -Sonrio aquella chica, muy seductoramente…_

–_Y dime… ¿Desde cuando eres stripper?_

–_Bueno… no hace mucho… unos tres años…_

–¡_Oh! Debe ser fascinante ¿no?_

–_No siempre… veras Ricky, no siempre encuentras a hombres caballeros como tu… unos son unos patanes…_

–_Odio a esos tipos… pero, eres una chica muy hermosa, y no puedo creer que estes trabajando aquí… ¿Qué edad tienes?_

–_Bueno, no siempre nos trata bien la vida… -Sonrio sinceramente. –Y tengo 28 años…_

–_Vaya, eres muy joven aun…_

–_¿Te parece?_

–_Por supuesto… aunque eso explica tu enorme belleza…_

–_Vamos, en verdad te parezco bonita…_

–_¿Estas bromeando? Eres increíblemente hermosa. Tienes un muy bonito cuerpo, y unos ojos… muy hermosos, hipnotizantes. Es mas sería un tonto si no admitiera, que desde que te vi me atrajiste muchísimo, y no solo me refiero a tu forma de bailar, que también es hipnotizante…_

–_Gracias… _–_Dijo la chica, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas…_

–_Y también te sonrojas… eso es tan lindo… -Castle la tomo de la mejilla, acariciándosela muy lentamente. Se acercó a ella, y sin pensarlo demasiado, la beso… fue un beso cálido, lento. Que poco a poco se volvió mas pasional…_

_Otra imagen paso por su mente… estaba vez ellos solo se besaban, mientras a lo lejos podía oírse la voz de Ryan que cantaba… Un recuerdo, de ellos en una pequeña capilla… Castle traía una corbata de moño y Katy un velo blanco._

–_Richard Alexander Rodgers. ¿Aceptas como esposa a Katherine Marie Anderson? Prometiendo amarla y respetarla…_

–_Si, acepto… -Dijo Castle con una sonrisa._

–_Y tu Katherine Marie Anderson. ¿Aceptas como esposo a Richard Alexander Rodgers?_

–_Si, acepto…_

–_Por el poder que me confiere el estado de New Jersey, los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besarse… -Castle tomo del rostro a la chica, y la empezó a besar. Ante unos Ryan y Esposito, muy sonrientes. _

–_Yo quiero decir algo… -Dijo Ryan con una copa en la mano… _

–_Bien. Que hable el padrino… -Dijo el ministro…_

–_Castle… Rick, hermano"_

"Casado". Ja. Beckett va a matarlo, si fue lo primero que le advirtió, cuando se entere que su comentario en broma resulto ser una premonición. Ese estúpido par riéndose como idiotas; bueno si, había que admitirlo es algo gracioso si no te pasa a ti, pero no cree que la detective comparta su sentido del humor. Ni pensar en Alexis o en su madre. ¡Dios! Ahora cómo diablos sale de esto. Bien, quizá no sea para tanto, tal vez la chica este igual de asustado que él y no sepa cómo preguntárselo, con suerte solo sea cuestión de estampar la firma en un papel, tan simple como todo empezó.

–Señorita Anderson verdad…–, carraspeo Castle.

–si cariño, bueno eso era hasta ayer–, sonrió. –Recuerdas – le mostro la sencilla sortija que se le enroscaba en el dedo. –ahora soy la señora Castle…

–"señora Castle" –, el escritor cuchicheo entre dientes. Y quizá sí, palideció un tercio más.

–que sucede cariño ¿hice algo malo?... ayer no eras tan formal… –se mordió el dedo haciendo tragar al escritor. –nada formal–

–si bueno yo… estaba pensando que… estaba muy bebido y…

–¡ESTAS DEJANDOME! –, Katy se levantó azotando la servilleta en la mesa. Miedo. –¡DIOS!... PERO SI ACABAMOS DE CASARNOS JUSTO AYER–, Grito dejando que las lágrimas negras le corrieran por las mejillas.

El ambiente se enrareció entorno al silencio. No se oía otra cosa aparte del sollozo de la chica que congelaba el tiempo. El restaurant entero estaba mirando la incómoda escena. Hasta Ryan sentía contraérsele las rodillas ante aquel dramatismo. Acaba de conocerlo, no es posible que la "boda", sea así de importante. El escritor se llevó las manos a la cara, no por vergüenza, sino porque su "esposa" parecía en verdad herida.

–Katy–, murmuro.

–lo lamento… no soy más que una estúpida que aún cree en los cuentos de hadas… como pude pensar que un tipo como tú me salvaría… me sacaría de esto… de mi infierno– abrió los brazos permitiendo que Rick contemplara su imperio. –supongo que vas a pedirme el … "divorcio"… ja… hasta llamaría a mi madre más tarde…es mi primer matrimonio… imbécil… otro fracaso que se agrega a la lista….– se limpió la humedad de la nariz. –tienes razón Rick….debes tener una novia… una chica con suerte–, sonrió.

–no… en realidad no tengo una novia–, le dedico media sonrisa.

No tiene novia. Las palabras hacían brillar al restaurant entero. La sonrisa de Katy se ensancho. Es así como se escriben las grandes historias de amor. Cuentos que los nietos adoran. Esperanza que da en que creer al mundo. Es su oportunidad. No se aman pero el destino es caprichoso y quien sabe después. Anhela ser feliz.

–Entonces déjame intentarlo….–, le tomo la mano levantándola a la altura de la barbilla.

–¡QUE! – chillaba Castle sintiendo que alguien le encajaba un tenedor.

–por favor… un mes… dame un mes para probarte que soy el amor de tu vida…–Rogo. Desesperación. Desesperación desde el toque hasta la voz que le salía comprimida.

–pero… es que… nosotros no…. es una locura…–, se mordió la lengua. "una locura" como si fuera la primera barbaridad que comete. Sus anteriores matrimonios han sido más estúpidos que este.

–piénsalo… en un mes recuperas tu libertad… de cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando en caso de tener que ir a juicio… eso sin contar los abogados… la prensa…. El escándalo….–, enlistaba la angustiada "esposa".

Katy llevo al escritor al cuartucho de hotel donde solía pasar los días. La acritud a humedad se colaba por la nariz para irritar los ojos. La pintura de las enmohecidas paredes caía en pedacillos empolvando de color el piso. Un par de medias y un ajado conjunto de ropa interior pendían a mitad del cuarto. Una punzada de vergüenza le rasguño la espina dorsal cuando miro la mueca de su esposo. Se arrepintió de haberle mostrado su "dulce hogar". Cogió lo más rápido que pudo la valija que guardaba debajo de la cama. Sonrió sin poder arrancarse del pecho la sensación de huida.

–Así que aquí vives… perdón vivías…– Castle controlaba las patéticas ansias de llorar. Deplorable. Inhumano. Esa visión no le dejaba pensar otra cosa.

–si… lo lamento… no tardare–, Katy abría la valija metiendo a puños la raída ropa. –Puedes esperar afuera si quieres–, intento librarle del tormento, ocultando el desencanto tras la sobre concentración en la maleta.

–Déjalo…–, Rick arrojaba el equipaje al suelo.

–¿disculpa? –, cuestiono temerosa, no es la primera vez que un hombre intenta golpearla y aquello se asemeja demasiado a las anteriores situaciones.

–déjalo todo… no es necesario que lleves nada…– resoplo molesto. Parpadeo al ver la desolación de Katy. –no lo necesitas por que no permitiré que mi esposa vista andrajos… ahora despídete de este lugar–, ordeno sacándola por la muñeca.

–Espera– rebatió. –No puedo dejar a Felix–, sonrió tomando un viejo oso de felpa. –¿Quién me salvara de los monstros nocturnos?–, murmuro llevándose a Felix al pecho.

La nueva pareja y Félix viajaban en asientos de primera clase. Castle tenía encallado ese sentimiento en la boca del estómago mientras veía dormir a su "esposa" con Félix en los brazos. La chica le tomo la mano desde que subieron al avión. Podía liberarse si quería pero… Resoplo conmovido. Un mes. Así fuera toda una vida Katy no tiene oportunidad contra Beckett. Sin embargo la chica le agrada, bueno por algo su yo ebrio se casó con ella.

–Pss… Castle– Espo siseaba desde el asiento trasero. –sí que ha sido un viaje productivo… hasta has encontrado al amor de tu vida…

–shhh… la despertaras–, gruño el escritor.

El escritor miro al cielo, cuando descendió del taxi frente a su edificio. Bien primer paso. Confrontarse con Alexis y su madre. Katy sonreía encantada sin soltar la mano de su marido. Tenía tantas expectativas revoloteándole en dolorosas palpitaciones. Se desmayaría sobre la acera sino corriera el riesgo de despertar del sueño. Esta nerviosa, conocerá a su hijastra y a su suegra. Tenía una familia, una familia de verdad. Personas a quien amar, por quien luchar, cariño que entregar.

–Vamos RICKY….– arrastraba encantada al escritor. Ya quiere conocerlas.


End file.
